Traditionally, systemic diabetes has been a relative contraindication for dental implants. However, little literature supports this position, and the process of implant healing in the presence of diabetes is poorly understood. The need exists, therefore, for literature and research which leads to more effective treatment of diabetic patients. Our preliminary results in this area have been surprising. We have found that the bone response (bone volume) adjacent to titanium implants placed in diabetic rats is about 8 times greater than controls. However, osseointegration (bone contact) of these implants is decreased compared to controls. A possible reason for this behavior may be an inactivation of bone regulatory proteins due to the high concentration of glucose present in the diabetic animals (glycation). Indeed, we have found that vitamin B6, a compound which reduces the glycation of proteins, moderates the diabetic bone response to implants. Our HYPOTHESIS is that increased amounts of non-enzymatically glycated proteins will be found adjacent to implants in diabetic rats compared to control rats, an increase that will be prevented in diabetic animals treated with vitamin B6, a compound previously shown to reduce advanced glycation endproduct (AGE) formation in proteins. This research will quantify the bone response to titanium alloy implants placed in the tibiae of rats with diabetes. The bone response will be measured over time by histomorphometric and DXA imaging techniques. Advanced glycation endproducts adjacent to implants will be measured using fluorescence and ELISA utilizing AGE-specific antibodies. The goal of this research is to develop a better understanding of the complex interaction between a host and biomaterial in the presence of diabetes. This knowledge may lead to bioengineered materials which will modify and improve bone healing response in diabetic patients who receive implants.